


A different type of monster

by Abandoned Melodies (magicpiano)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/Abandoned%20Melodies
Summary: Sam Winchester decides to hunt a different kind of monster, he decides to join the BAU.This is an abandoned work!
Kudos: 11





	A different type of monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished and probably never will be. I have stopped working on this project and it is very unlikely I will start working on it again. This also does not have the level of spelling and grammar quality used in my finished stories. Please read this story with that in mind. Thank you.
> 
> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/) for my finished/alive wips pseudo. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> References to murder, monsters, death and cults

The day he graduated from Stanford was supposed to be one of the best; and for the most part it started that way. Sam got to stand on a stage holding his diploma and shake hands with all his professors. There was no one in the crowd for him, but he didn’t really expect there to be. Jess was at work and his father was far from thrilled to see his son graduate.

It didn’t bother him; today was supposed to be one of the best in his life.

He even had a job lined up for the coming week. It was little more than an internship to start with, but it was a real job practicing law that he could use to start paying off the student loans he had taken out to cover what his scholarships wouldn’t. In truth he was lucky. He had left the life of a hunter behind and made something of himself; all on his own, without his father or brother’s help.

And so that night he didn’t pick jess up from work. Instead he stayed home is their small one room apartment and made dinner for them both. After they ate he was going to ask her to marry him.

Today was supposed to be one of the best in his life; but it wasn’t.

Because Jess didn’t come home.

It was that night that Sam learned about the one type of monster his father hadn’t taught him how to fight. Human monsters.

It was also that night when he decided to follow his brother into the family business. He was going to become a hunter of a different type of monster.

* * *

The truth is he has no idea why, he was selected to be to be part of the BAU. It was well known that he wanted to join the BAU at some point, and he had done well in all his profiling classes at the academy. But he still couldn’t believe that he was being transferred to the unit after only a year and a half working at the FBI.

Sam was suppressed but was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, he packed up all the trinkets that had found their way onto his desk at some point into a card board box. He said his goodbyes to the coworkers that he had come to know well here in the white-collar unit.

When Diane got to him she pulled him into a quick hug and made him promise to keep in touch.

“I know you asked for that job, but don’t forget that you can change your mind about it at any time.”

She looked worried. It was the same look everyone who knew Sam were giving him, but Diane was the only one so far to speak her concerns out loud.

The BAU was famous for having the horrific cases, and none of his friends here thought Sam could handle it. He knew most were expecting him back in the white-collar offices in a few months. He didn’t blame them for thinking as much. They didn’t have any idea how much gore he had personally witnessed growing up.

If he really was the quiet guy with a father who did a lot of identity fraud and had a tragic backstory of a murdered girlfriend, then they would be right. But as it stands that wasn’t the whole truth. Sam was a fighter and he knew he could do this job.

He looked down at Diane and gave her an honest smile.

“Don’t worry if I can’t do it, I will request a transfer out. Besides,” Sam said with a smirk “I hear my new unit chief is a real hardass. If I don’t make the cut, I have no doubt he will ship me back here so quick neither of us see it coming.”

This made Diane laugh just a little. “Don’t say that in front of him.”

“I won’t.” Sam insisted “I promise.”

In truth Sam appreciated his friends concerns. The BAU had been a bit of a hot topic lately, with two of their agents leaving after having some type of mental breakdown. One of them being Jason Gideon, profiling legend and one of the founders of the BAU. They had a reputation for wearing people down, but Sam was ready. He had been ready since the day Jess died.

* * *

Sam looked through the glass doors that held the BAU’s offices. He could see a small congregation of people standing around the bullpen talking to each other. Secretly he hoped they weren’t waiting for him. He didn’t think he was late, but he had heard the BAU worked extremely odd schedules.

As soon as he opened the door everyone stopped talking to stare at him. He felt a sudden awkwardness fall over him and suddenly found himself at a loss of words. He was saved from having to say anything when a petite blond woman separated herself from the group and walked towards him.

“Hi, you must be Sam Winchester, right?” she stuck out her had for him to shake. “I am Jenifer the team’s media liaison. Most people call me JJ though.”

Sam stood trying to decide is stranger, putting the box down on the floor to shake her hand or doing nothing. He was once again saved from having to make a decision by JJ when she took the hint and put her hand down.

“This is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spence Reid.” JJ gestured to each of the people around her. Each of them made some sort of basic greeting along the lines of ‘hello’. Mostly though they just stared at him

Sam understood what they were doing; they were attempting to profile the new guy. He understood what they were doing it, but it still made him deeply uncomfortable. He was afraid of what they would see, unlike the people of the white-collar unit they were trained to find people more fucked up- people like Sam.

“I am sure Hotch wants to see you as soon as possible,” JJ continued ignoring her colleagues obvious profiling. “His office is right up there,” she pointed, “and next to it is David Rossi’s if you were wondering.”

“You can put your box down there if you would like.” Reid finally spoke up and pointed to the empty desk next to his.

It was the first thing Dr. Reid had said since he had walked into the room. Reid was still watching his every movement, something about it sent his hunter instincts on edge. He decided in that moment he really didn’t like being profiled. He had a feeling he was going to have to get used to it though.

Sam placed his box down on the desk and turned to walk up the steps to agent Hotchner’s office. He could feel he eyes of the rest of the team on his as he went.

It was only seconds after he knocked that he heard a voice from within calling for him to open it.

Agent Hotcher’s office was clean and orderly, just like the man himself. Sam didn’t see a single thing out of place and that included the meticulously ordered paperwork to the left of his desk and the completely strait tie around his neck. In short, his persona absolutely screamed ‘no nonsense’.

That was fine though, Sam could work with that.

As soon as Sam sat down Hotchner pulled out something that Sam assumed to be his file from his desk drawer and began looking it over even though Sam was sure Hotcher had read it cover to cover before he got here.

“Winchester, your academy professors all said you were an expert at cults. Is this true?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I am very unlikely to finish this story, anything is possible, but please don’t expect it. 
> 
> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/) for my finished/alive wips pseudo.
> 
> If you want to know more about what I had planned for this story, feel free to ask.
> 
> [here](https://feliswhiteflag.tumblr.com/) is my blog! And [here](https://lesbianjolllly.tumblr.com/) is my Les Mis side blog!


End file.
